


The Greatest Strength

by EternalSurvivor



Series: Founder's Era Demon AU [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Assassin Itama Senju, At least one demon might try courting before fucking, Blackberreh's Demon AU, Itama will boil you from the inside out, Izuna loves the walking contradiction, M/M, No Beta, Retrospective, emphasis on Might
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor
Summary: The demon Izuna is attracted to a different kind of strength.(Izuna's thoughts on Itama)





	The Greatest Strength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackberreh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackberreh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Silence of the Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097667) by [Blackberreh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackberreh/pseuds/Blackberreh). 



> I just. I dunno where this came from. I got excited about Blackberreh's Demon AU and this pairing spoke to me. For some reason. There will most likely be more in this series. I hope. I AM FANDOM FODDER. 
> 
> Check it out at her tumblr: http://blackberreh-art.tumblr.com/

His appearance was as much of a draw as that unique chakra signature. Something between water and fire he couldn’t quite place a claw on: not until he saw the human in action.

Steam. Mist. Fog. Boiling Vapor.

When he saw the man boil his enemy’s blood in his very veins, Izuna knew he was in love.

In love with Itama Senju.

The realization made him feel more than a little giddy.

Such a subtle, horrific assassination his beloved pulled off. Done with nothing more than the flick of a finger. No one knew what caused it. No one picked up on that slight, sharp rise in Itama’s chakra right before his target wet screaming. Sometimes skin melted off, other eyes and tongue boiled to goo in mere seconds. Internal bleeding was such a nasty way to die. Itama made it almost poetic. 

Now he knew why Hashirama entrusted such delicate work to someone so unassumingly unspectacular. Itama was a soft glowing candle wick next to the inferno of Hashirama, the sharp precision of Tobirama, or the bubbling warmth of Kawarama. Easily overlooked, but so intriguing.

And so beautifully, masterfully terrifying.

For the man seemed to detest his gifts. Hated the loss of life. Mourned a lack of alternate choice. Words before violence. Honesty before deceit. Ideals and abilities in conflict that seemed to show in his very appearance. A walking contradiction. And beneath it all? A tumultuous, quiet strength Izuna wanted to possess.

And possess he would. For Itama acted out of a familiar motivation, one shared by the demons Hashirama permitted join his fledgling village: Love. Love for his family; his home; his people.

What greater strength was there than that?

**Author's Note:**

> I have linked this story to the first part of the Demon AU that made it onto A03 so far. It is MadaraTobirama and very smutty. Just a heads up. :)


End file.
